Lambent War
The Locust Civil WarAct 4: Hive,No Turning Back was a civil war between the Locust Horde and the Imulsion-mutated Lambent Locust. The war has been going on for an unknown amount of time but it seems to have broken out long before E-Day. The Lambent appear to have been winning the conflict for a considerable amount of time, as this is what forced the Locust out onto the surface and into a conflict with humanity. The war appears to be the sole reason as to why the Locust Horde invaded the surface of Sera and their motivation for the genocide of humanity. The Locust planned to sink Jacinto and flood the Hollow in order to drown the Lambent, as evidenced in the cutscene where Delta Squad first meets the Locust Queen. In the aftermath of this, they intended to take refuge on the surface and rebuild their society there. There is still much that is unknown about the Lambent's goals, leaders and military forces, and how high the causalities are from this conflict. The War Although the cause of the war and most of its event are unknown, its effect can be assumed due to its current state. The Lambent appear to hold the advantage and have been advancing against the Locust army. This can be assumed due to the Locust's desperation when fighting the COG and the fact that the Lambent were about to move on the Locust's capital. Their advantage likely increased after E-Day when millions of Locust troops became engaged in fighting against humanity, and severely reducing the number available to fight the Lambent. Assault on Nexus By 15 A.E. the Lambent had reached the Locust capital of Nexus and laid siege to it. This attack overlapped with the COG's own assault on the Inner Hollows, and the resulting three-way battle was an important turning point in both the Locust-Human War and the Locust Civil War. The COG encounter led the Lambent army for the first time and engaged them, as well as the Horde. The Lambent captured some out-lying towns but their total gains were unclear. When the COG sank Jacinto, the vanguard of their army was destroyed. However, they managed to survive, along with the Locust Horde, and months later they too invaded the surface, sparking their own war with humanity.Gears of War: Anvil Gate. List of COG encountered skirmishes *Behind a bar door a squad of Drones are seen battling and losing ground to Lambent forces. The Drones attempt to hold a defensive position, though the Lambent forces overrun them. *Drones are seen retreating into a tower and returning fire while a drone stays behind and attempts to guard their backs. A squad of Lambent drones are seen chasing after the retreating squad, firing their weapons as well. *Distant gunfire is seen going off between two towers. *Gunfire is seen coming through a door that regular locust are closing/retreating from. Then the Lambent begin smashing the door. *Throughout the Nexus, dead Lambent and Locust drones are scattered on the floor showing the dozens of different skirmishes. Reference Category:Battles Category:Locust Horde Category:Lambent Locust Category:Events Category:Wars